


The Ghosts of All

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Vir, in the palace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Ghosts of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



Sometimes, when he would walk the palace, Vir was certain he saw and heard the ghosts of the past.

Over there would be the courtiers that had been executed for treason.

In the gardens, it would be a servant, killed out of hand during the worst of their trials here.

The lower levels teemed with the slave labor of the Narn that had died under the harsh rule.

But it was in his own chambers, no matter that he'd moved them to the other side of the palace, that the strongest ghost remained close.

Londo had learned to pay attention.


End file.
